It is the primary purpose of the invention to describe a novel process for the simultaneous electrolysis and alloying of mixtures of alkaline metals and alkaline earth metals respectively of Group I and Group II elements of the Periodic table to produce calcium nodular particles encased within sodium metal flocculant.
The reduction of sodium chloride (NaCl) and calcium chloride (CaCl2) molten salts to their base metals is carried out in a high temperature electrolysis cell. In the molten state within the electrolysis cell sodium and calcium reduced metals are true alloys. Because of their wide divergence of their melting points sodium and calcium separate into their individual elements during cool down. In the invention a high pressure jet of inert gas is used to fragment a thin stream of the molten metal that is pumped at high pressure through a nozzle. The fragmented molten alloy forms solid calcium particles within a surrounding film of molten sodium. With continued cooling the said molten sodium freezes around the said calcium particle encasing the calcium particle forming nodular calcium particles within a sodium flocculant, here-in-after referred to as nodular electrolytic flocculant.
Mixtures of alkali metals are hereinafter referred to in the specification as nodular electrolytic flocculant. Mixtures of alkali metal particulate were first described in Ref. 1 of the cross-references as dispersions in a heavy base mineral or silica base oil. A method of alloying sodium and calcium in an electrolysis cell and blasting a high pressure molten stream of this material with an inert gas was subsequently described in Ref. 3 of the cross-references.
The selected alkali metals of Ref. 1 and Ref. 3 are comprised of Group I alkaline metals, Lithium, Sodium, and Potassium, and of Group II alkaline earth metals, Calcium and magnesium as they respectively appear in the Periodic Table. In common practice molten mixtures of sodium and calcium are separated after reduction by means of their wide divergence of freezing temperatures and specific gravities. It is an object of the invention to produce these two metals simultaneously without separation as a nodular flocculant compound of sodium and calcium.
In accordance with the First Law of Thermodynamics the energy stored in an alkali metal during electrolysis reduction is returned in equivalent proportion during hydrolysis of the metal and subsequent oxidation in reverse chemical reaction as basic hydroxides of the said metal in the electrolyte. The electro-equivalent stored energy released in the electrolyte during hydrolysis of said metal is given in terms of Amp-hours per pound of each element is shown in Table I.
TABLE IELECTROLYTIC FUEL ELEMENTSELECTROCHEMICAL EQUIVALENTActiveEquivalentStored EnergyMetalsWeightAmp-hr/lbLithium6.9401,751.99Sodium22.997528.71Potassium39.096311.00Calcium20.040606.74Magnesium12.160999.90
The electrochemical equivalents of Table 1 do not include the heat energy input into the electrolysis cell necessary to raise the metal salts to their molten state temperature driving off the chlorine and leaving the metal components. By the First law of thermodynamics, the heat of formation of calcium and sodium compounds is returned during the highly exothermic reaction of the fused metals in the electrolyte and these are somewhat similar to Carnot losses and do not effect the electrochemical values shown in Tale 1.
The invention provides the method of combining alkali metals shown in Table I in the production of nodular electrolytic flocculant alloys to produce electrical current during hydrolysis in an electrolyte of a battery. The electrical storage capacity of the alkali metals and electrical current produced in the said battery will be more efficient in vehicle electrical propulsion systems than those presently operating in rechargeable storage batteries and will be more competitive with internal combustion engines using fossil or other carbonaceous fuels.
The elements shown in Table I represent approximately 10.4% of the mass of the earth's crust as compared to 0.08% for all carbon baring materials comprised principally of fossil fuels, coal, and petroleum. The comparative abundance of alkaline and carbonaceous materials in the earth's crust available as possible material sources for the production of each type of fuel energy is shown in Table 2.
TABLE 2MASS PERCENT OF ELEMENTSIN THE EARTH'S CRUSTElectrolytic Fuel ElementMass %Lithium—Sodium2.68Potassium2.40Calcium3.39Magnesium1.93Carbon0.08
The cost of the nodular electrolytic flocculants are extremely low and are in sufficiently available quantities to be competitive with coal and crude oil prices. Beside being more abundant and cheaper to produce than fossil fuels the elements of said electrolytic alloyed material is geographically more evenly distributed. It is therefore another object of the invention to economically produce nodular electrolytic flocculant material in sufficient quantities to supply global transportation needs.
The two alkali metals of greatest utility in the manufacture of nodular electrolytic flocculant are Sodium and calcium. Calcium and Sodium were chosen because of their abundance as shown in Table 2 and because they are globally distributed in sea water and in limestone formations. In common practice Sodium and calcium are often times produced simultaneously by electrolysis of mixtures of their molten chloride salts, comprising sodium chloride (NaCl) calcium chloride (CaCl2). After reduction, the two alkali metals are separated since no commercial use has been ascertained for the cost of a difficult development program required to support the manufacture of their fused alloyed mixture. In the present invention the calcium and sodium component metals are not separately produced and are used as an individual basic material in the manufacture of a variety of nodular electrolytic alkali metal flocculants.
A major concern in the production of sodium-calcium alloy is to maintain an even distribution of each metal during their solidification. Because of the wide divergence of the melting point of the two metals as shown below in Table 3, calcium begins to solidify at about 400° F. above the melting point of sodium. At this temperature the calcium solidifies and settles out in large chunks in the remaining molten sodium and the mixture separates into its two component metals. In order to prevent this the alloyed mixture must be rapidly cooled below the melting point of sodium 97.5° C. (207.5° F.) which is well below the freezing point of calcium which is 810° C. (1490° F.) as shown in Table 3.
TABLE 3PROPERTIES OF CALCIUM AND SODIUMThermal PropertiesCalciumSodiumMelting point ° C.84297.8Specific heat J/gK.6471.228Enthalpy of fusion J/g213.1113.1Molten density gm/cm31.378.927
In the present invention separation of the molten alloy of sodium-calcium mixture still occurs during cool down and the calcium settles out as a particulate within the sodium that remains in the liquid state. It is the objective of the invention to provide a rapid method of cooling the said calcium particle quickly such that the liquid sodium component freezes on the surface of the said calcium particle forming a nodular flocculant.